The Mutiny on the Black Pearl
by orpsgod
Summary: My take on the mutiny. Darker than I have written before. Please read and comment.


Top of Form

Movies » Pirates of the Caribbean » **The Mutiny on the Black Pearl**

B s : A A A

Bottom of Form

Author: orpsgod

Fiction Rated: T - English - Drama - Reviews: 6 - Published: 08-26-07 - Updated: 08-26-07

id:3748153

Bottom of Form

The Mutiny

He came slowly into awareness. The sharp pains that were hammering his body distracted him for a moment. It was not his normal morning after too much rum pain. This was more like having been worked over with a club pain. Then it all came flooding back.

The struggle with the crew. The sneering face of his traitorous first mate close to his as he had slumped there tied to the mast.

------------------

He had been in his cabin intent on one of the charts sprawled out in front of him. He had heard the knock on his door, and without a thought had called out, "Enter!" and hadn't really even looked up to see who was coming in.

They were upon him before he could fathom what was happening. He had fought back with everything he had, but there were too many of them, all intent on doing him bodily harm. He had been slammed in the face with something several times, and then several blows to the back of his head had followed. They had thrown so many punches to his stomach he had lost count. He had also lost count of how many times he had vomited his own blood from the blows.

They drug him out of his cabin where more of them were waiting to take their turn. He was pummeled with anything the men had been able to rip from the ship to use as weapons. He had been dropped at one point on the way up the stairs, and had been kicked viciously.

They had drug him up on deck then, and as they drug him towards the mast, he remembered seeing through the swelling and blood, Bill standing by the rail. Well at least he was not part of this. For some reason this was important to him. Even through all the

outrage that was being dealt to his body that fact took over his thoughts for a few fleeting moments. Until they slammed him up against the mast and bound him there.

The first mate grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head up for all to see the damage imprinted there. Then turning and laughing and shouting to the crew gathered around him, "Now gents! Look at our fine Captain there! Don't look so fancy now does he? I'd be thinkin he might be a little more acceptin of our terms since he's had some of the stuffin knocked out o him!"

"Now **Captain **! I'll be havin the heading to that island, if ya please."

He held out as long as he could, but he finally gave in and gave the man what he wanted. At least he thought to himself, if he lived through this he could have his revenge at a later time. He couldn't do that if he were dead he reasoned in his unstable state of mind.

They were untying him. He slumped heavily into someone's arms. Barely able to see he made out the face of Bill standing there holding him. Bill was going to help him now. Bill would take him below and tend to his wounds now.

But there were others around him then, dragging him towards the railing. He heard the cursing and shouts of the men around him, and the sinister voice of his first mate.

"There be a bit o land out there fer ye **Captain,** if ye can find it that is! Strap the pistol and shot to him men. Wouldn't want ta leave him unprotected!" said with a vicious laugh, and then "Over the rail with him!"

He felt himself hit hard and start to sink, the salt water burning his open wounds like fire. He fought with everything left in him to make it back to the surface. As he broke the surface he gulped in air, trying to get his battered body to make the motions to keep him afloat. He saw the ship before him and looking up saw Bill by the rail pointing and waving towards something. "That way!" he managed to shout before they were on him dragging him off.

-----------

He started swimming the best he could manage, hoping he was headed in the right direction, and hoping he would reach land before he gave out and sank into the depths.

He had always planned to die at sea. That didn't scare him. But he had favors to repay to a certain first mate before he passed on from this world. After all he was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow and he always did what he put his mind to.

The End

Reviews are appreciated

Return to Top


End file.
